phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Phineas and Ferb: Across the 2nd Dimension (book)
When Phineas, Ferb, and Perry follow Dr. Doofenshmirtz through his "Otherdimensionator", they find themselves in an alternate universe where a second, truly evil Dr. Doof rules over his Tri-State Area with an army of iron-fisted robots. To save his friends from certain doom, Perry makes the ultimate sacrifice by revealing his secret identity as Agent P. Phineas and Ferb escape, meet their 2nd dimension selves, and begin their own mission to rescue Perry. As they uncover his plot to travel back to their dimension to take over their Tri-State Area, the gang, as well as their alter-egos, must band together to stop him. So begins an epic battle as our heroes try to save their home from the clutches of 2nd Dimension Doofenshmirtz... and his sidekick Perry the Platyborg! Can Evil Doof succeed and achieve double world domination? Can Candace finally bust her brothers? Find out in this action-packed, epic adventure - so huge, one dimension isn't enough. Summary Gallery File:AT2D Junior Novel Cover.jpg|Preliminary cover. Img027.jpg PFADJN2.jpg PFAD3.jpg PFADJN4.jpg Img032.jpg Running Gags I know what we're gonna do today The "Too Young" Line None. Ferb's Lines Whatcha doin'? Perry's entrance to his lair Hey, where's Perry? Memorable Quotes Chapter 1 Chapter 2 Background Information *The book is a novel adaptation of Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension. *Some scenes and dialogue are cut/changed. **Example: The kiss between Phineas and Isabella is cut. Production Information Title Description The must-have junior novel tied-in to the exciting new Phineas and Ferb Disney Channel Original Movie, Across the Second Dimension, scheduled to air in August 2011! When Phineas and Ferb accidentally help the evil Dr. Doofenshmirtz complete his latest creation that will finally take control of the Tri-State Area, they get zapped into a new dimension, where they meet their alternate selves! In this new dimension, Dr. Doofenshmirtz is the leader of the Tri-State Area, and even worse—summer vacation doesn't exist! Will Phineas and Ferb figure out a way to get back to Danville, or will they be stuck in this alternate dimension forever? This junior novel will retell the Phineas and Ferb Disney Channel Original Movie: Across the Second Dimension, and includes an 8-page full-color insert of screen grabs! Back Cover Summary It's the fifth anniversary of when Phineas and Ferb brought home their pet platypus, Perry, and they've built a platy''pult to celebrate! But when their creation delivers them to Dr. Doofenshmirtz's lair, Phineas and Ferb unknowingly help him launch his latest invention--the Other-Dimensionator! Phineas and Ferb get zapped into a new world, where they meet their alternate selves. In the new reality, the alternate Dr. Doofenshmirtz is the evil commander in charge, and even worse, there is no such thing as summer vacation! Will Phineas and Ferb ever figure out a way to get back home? Errors *Some words were not as in the movie. *Perry lifts his leg to pee on the couch instead of just standing on all fours like he did in the movie. Continuity Allusions Characters * Phineas/Phineas (2nd Dimension) * Candace/Candace (2nd Dimension) * Ferb/Ferb (2nd Dimension) * Mom/Mom (2nd Dimension) * Dad * Isabella/Isabella (2nd Dimension) * Dr. Doofenshmirtz/Dr. Doofenshmirtz (2nd Dimension) * Major Monogram/Major Monogram (2nd Dimension) * Perry/Perry (2nd Dimension) * Jeremy/Jeremy (2nd Dimension) * Buford/Buford (2nd Dimension) * Baljeet Tjinder/Baljeet Tjinder (2nd Dimension) * Carl * Holly * Katie * Milly * Firestorm Girls * Gretchen (2nd Dimension) * Stacy * Mrs. Thompson * Norm/Normbots External links * * * Category:Merchandise Category:Real World books Category:Phineas and Ferb: Across the 2nd Dimension Category:P